Blood Money
by imawilly
Summary: A YEAR AFTER BREAKING DAWN! EDWARD'S POV! The Cullens, Charlie and Jacob are about to go to Tanya's party, but are stopped by Jacob and Bella getting themselves in to trouble.Edward will do everything in his will to save them, or one of them?


BLOOD MONEY (A TWILIGHT FANFICTION)

SET A MONTH AFTER BREAKING DAWN

EPOV (EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Rosalie, come on!" Esme shouted at Rose, who was still doing her nails.

"Edward's still getting changed," she moaned back, not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Edward can afford to be slow, look how fast he is at running, you know that,"

I heard the vampires argue upstairs. They were rite, I was a slow dresser, but a fast runner. We were going to one of Tanya's sudden parties that her and Alice suddenly decide to throw. I sped to the bottom of the stairs in a suit, smiling. Bella, who looked wonderful, half-smirked back.

"Too much?" he asked, pulling his bow tie into position.

"You look great...just a little...overdressed!" Alice jumped in our conversation.

"I know what you think Alice, It's just Bella's shield,"

If only I could look into Bella's mind. Either way, I knew our love would be stable, as I loved her thoroughly, and always will. We'd never let anyone get between us. The Volturi, Victoria, the wolves, they were all gone, apart from...

"Guys, when are we leaving, I'm getting hungry, don't you lot want anything to get your fangs in before we leave," Jacob Black quoted, appearing suddenly at the door, my daughter Renesmee over his shoulder, just as beautiful as Bella.

"Hello Jacob, what is it you'd like?" Esme asked the wolf.

"Anything Esme, as long as it's actually food, not...you know,"

His joking towards us vampires hadn't stopped since he's started dating my daughter, which I didn't mind, as I knew Bella didn't mind. In fact Bella had been so happy lately, in fact so had everyone. Even my sister Rosalie had stopped being so hating lately.

"Dog! I expect you'll be wanting a bone!" Emmett joked, standing up.

Renesmee didn't like what Emmett had just said. He and Jacob had started quite a friendship these last few months, for vampires and wolves anyway. Esme returned around the corner, and I already knew the short list of food she had in her mind for Jacob.

"We have...not much, but I could put some rice in the microwave for you?" she asked politely.

"No crisps? I'm a big lad, Esme, I need to eat, unlike you guys, you know,"

I heard all the calories and fatty foods Jacob thought about, and craved for so badly. I knew Bella would step in soon, even though I read nothing in her mind.

"I'll run down to the shop, I'll only take a minute," Bella volunteered. "In fact, I'll go to the bank, we'll need money for the trip, rite?"

Carlisle didn't want the trouble for Bella to go to get the money, he was still worried about her being a newborn, surrounded by humans, even though she was very good at controlling herself around them. Too many of them could be dangerous, and if there was an accident... I dread to think the rest.

"Please Bella, sit down, Edward will go," Carlisle said.

"But I'd like some fresh air," Bella argued, rising from the sofa.

"Then you shell go, with Jacob," I stepped in, feeling the urge to give Bella what she wanted.

"Good, and I'll bring you guys back some _real_ food," Jacob said.

Bella left with Jacob, as I sat down and watched the build up to the baseball game with Emmett, as Bella's biological father Charlie was set to arrive soon to watch it with us. He'd usually watch it with his friend Billy, who was Jacob's father, but Carlisle liked having Charlie over. Emmett liked him as well, as all they talked about was the baseball game. Me and Jasper usually preferred not to watch it though.

The police cruiser was on its way, Alice had seen it a few miles away. Her ability to see into the future always had been useful, whenever we had visitors coming. She always knew precisely what time they'd arrive.

Carlisle was the first to welcome Charlie, always was, with Esme shortly behind his shoulder. He hugged Esme as he walked, in kissing her on the cheek, when I heard Alice's thoughts. She was delighted to see Charlie, and always was, just not this much. She was glad because we were all here, everyone she loved. She grinned as Charlie entered, throwing herself on him like a wolf going for its pray. I nodded at Charlie, who's thoughts about me were clear. He'd never been sure about me, even though he loved Alice, and was good friends with Carlisle and Emmett. He'd much prefer Bella chose Jacob over me, marry him and have children. But he was also happy for Bella, and was proud of her, and so I respect him for that.

"It's great to see you again Charlie, Bella's just gone to get some money from the bank, so she and the wolf will be back shortly,"

Charlie's finding out about the wolves had disturbed him, greatly, when Jacob shown his wolf form to him in the forest last year. I guess it just got him ready for us telling him about Renesmee, and why she grew up so fast.

"Hey Charlie! You don't want to miss the _big _game, do you?!" Emmett called him over.

As Charlie passed Jasper, he didn't try to keep out Charlie's scent. He didn't need to. In the past year he'd got so much better with humans. He'd needed to be careful, with Charlie coming around lots and Renesmee's short childhood. He enjoyed it. He felt as if he was free. Just like I did when I'd overcome being around humans.

Charlie took his seat next to Emmett, who was opening a beer bottle with his hand. His strength yanked off the top without using a corkscrew, and passed it to Charlie. Emmett loved showing off our family's inhuman powers. It was hardly necessary.

"Missed anything?" Charlie asked Emmett, taking the drink off him, eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"Nope,"

After Charlie's sip of beer, he leant to put the drink on the side, to see there was nothing to put it on.

"Here, Charlie." Alice said, taking the drink, which then Alice let slip out of her hand.

Vampires never made mistakes. Alice was having a vision. I rushed off the sofa to catch the bottle before it hit the ground, then Alice as she fainted. Her mind flashed with gruesome images of vampires, killing and hurting people, sucking blood, the last part of her vision pictured a twenty dollar note, fall to the floor, dripping with blood.


End file.
